Numerous sighting devices have been devised for use on archery bows. Most of these known devices, however, have not proven satisfactory to a great majority of archers. One of the primary disadvantages of many known sighting devices is their difficulty of adjustment so as to compensate for different shooting distances. A further disadvantage is that the known sights often have not permitted the desired shooting accuracy. Still a further disadvantage is that most known sights employ only a single sighting element or pin mounted adjacent the bow, and the archer utilizes in conjunction therewith a sighting eyelet positioned in the bow string. However, sighting devices relying upon structures of this type introduce additional complications and inaccuracies inasmuch as each archer normally positions the drawn string in a slightly different positional relationship relative to his body, depending upon his own shooting style, and this accordingly makes such devices difficult to adjust and of undependable accuracy. Still further, the known sighting devices have not possessed sufficient adjustments in the various directions, that is both horizontally and vertically, nor have they possessed independently adjustable front and rear sights so as to permit the sighting device to be individually adjusted to best suit each archer's needs.
Several known archery sights are disclosed in the following United States patents: Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,032, Brougham U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,105, Brougham U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,894, Diamond U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,002, Depatie et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,444, Millnamow U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,376, McNeel U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,221, Ryder U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,328, and Beloungy U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,927. These patents disclose sights possessing structural and operational features possessing one or more of the disadvantages noted above.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved archery sight which is believed to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages. More specifically, the improved archery sight of this invention permits the sight to be simply and efficiently adjusted so as to accommodate each archer's shooting position, while at the same time permitting the archer to shoot with a high degree of accuracy for any selected shooting distance.
The improved archery sight of this invention also posseses an adjustable structure which enables the sight to be easily selectively adjusted so as to accommodate different shooting distances, while at the same time permitting shooting with a high degree of accuracy. This improved sight also includes structure which permits the sight to be adjusted in transverse directions, and also permits independent adjustment between the front and rear sights.
The sighting device preferably incorporates an elongated arm which is attachable to the bow and extends substantially transversely thereof, with a front sight being mounted adjacent the front end of the arm in close proximity to the bow, and a rear sight being mounted at the other end of said arm and positioned rearwardly a substantial distance from the normal relaxed position of the string, whereby the rear sight can be disposed in close proximity to the archer's eye when the bow string is drawn back. These front and rear sights are fixedly, but adjustably, positioned relative to one another to provide the archer with very accurate alignment with the target. In a desired embodiment, the front sight is formed as a selectively rotatable member having a plurality of sighting pins projecting therefrom, with one pin being selectively positionable in the sighting location, whereby rotation of the member enables different sighting pins corresponding to different shooting distances to be quickly and accurately moved into the sighting position.
This invention also relates to an improved sighting device, as aforesaid, which can be manufactured efficiently and economically so as to be saleable at a reasonable price, which can be readily attached to substantially any conventional bow without requiring any substantial modification thereof, which is extremely durable, which possesses numerous adjustment features so as to be positionable and usable in a form deemed most desirable according to the needs of each individual archer, and which permits shooting with a high degree of accuracy provided that the device is properly utilized by the archer.
Other objects and purposes will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.